Edward's Choice
by xoarababyxo
Summary: Edward once thought that Bella was a demon sent from his own personal hell to ruin him. But what if on their weddind day-during the ceremony-he finds out a secret: Bella is really an angel sent from heaven to save him! But at what cost...
1. Guinea Pig Bella

This is my first ever fic so please dont judge me too harshly.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I crinkled my nose in distaste. "Okay Alice! I think you've put enough hairspray in my hair to keep it up during a hurricane!" I pulled my hands up and patted my hair to prove my point. I sighed thinking of that time I had told Edward I wouldn't come over anymore if Alice was going to treat me like a guinea pig Barbie. _Okay so my life would have been dull without Alice, but it would have been a lot less glittery. Note to self, next time Alice tries to dress me up, run in the opposite direction. Then she'd catch me. Another note to self, think of better ways to defeat Alice._ _Hmph. _Oh yes Alice had of course smothered as much make-up as possible onto her face.

"But Bella!" Alice complained. "I want you to look perfect for your wedding Edward is going to die! Well, if he could, uhm, _die_." We both grew quiet for a moment. _Edward. Death. Edward death. _I cringed. Alice suddenly smiled. "Well we dont have to worry about that now do we? Just no cliffdiving. Or any other extreme sports!" Of course not one of the Cullen's would let me live that down. "Anyways, back to happy thoughts. Make-over!" I groaned. _Not my definition of happy!_

**Edward's POV**

"Emett, Jasper where is my tux?" The two looked up from their PS3 confused. "My tux. You know...the thing I'm supposed to wear down the aisle to marry my BRIDE!" _I swear they can be so dense sometimes! What are they even playing. _I glanced at the screen and sighed. "How did you even get Kingdom Hearts 3? It's not even out yet! Wait-did they make it two player?"

Emett chuckled. "Dude, which question do you want us to answer first?" I glared at him. "Fine I will answer them backwards. No, it is not two player. We're taking turns. How did we get the game? I don't think you want to know that." Jasper and Emett clanked knuckles. "Oh and your tux is in Rose's closet."

His last answer stumped me. "Why?"

"Because she was ironing it." Emett's attention was drawn away as the blond vampire tried to take the controller out of his hands." "Hey what are you doing? It's still my turn. Oh wait no it's not. Here you go." Emett handed the contoller over to Jasper sadly. _He is such an idiot! Im really glad I'm the only one who can read minds_... I laughed quietly and walked out of the room to get my tux_. I wonder what Bella is doing_...

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, you look great, really!" Alice seemed sincere but I just didn't know. She had turned me away from the mirror while dressing me up, and i was scared to look at my own reflection. I remember Angela asking me who was going to do my make-up and then before I could even answer Alice coming boundidng up beside us claiming she would. I sighed heavily. "Stop moping BellaThis. Is. Supposed. To. Be. The. Happiest. Day. Of. Your. Life. So act happy!" Alice's normal chipper voice had turned into the vampire voice that frightned me.

"Okay, okay. Im sorry Alice I'll be happy now." I started humming the song 'Put A Smile On Your Face' and even did a fake grin. Before Alice could respond she frowned.

"Oh no. That just will not do!"

"What is it Alice?" Someone knocked at the door. A velvety voice I knew oh too well asked tro come in. I opened my mouth to say of course but Alice was quicker.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you even think of coming into this room I will break every one of your fingers, then I will move onto your toes."

"I don't think my soon-to-be-wife-in-an-hour-and-a-half would appreciate that, he said through the door. Icringed at the sound of those words_. Wife, fiance. Why can't he just call me my name_?! "Bella could you please stop cringing?"

"Hey I thought you couldn't-"

"Your actions are very predictable sometimes." I could almost hear his crocked smile. "I still ove you."

"Okay you two. I'm all for romance, but you two are making me sick." Alice complained.

"Bella's a girl," Edward reminded her laughing.

"Hey you two! Please stop fighting, I hate it!" Alice rolled her eyes at me, and I imagined Edward was doing the same.

"Bella back to make-up! Edward back to Jasper and Emett." We both tried to protest at the same time. "No arguing! I want Bella to be my guinea pig bride! Now let me live vicariously through Bella!" Alice yelled. I closed my mouth quickly. I hate when she says things like that. It makes me feel guilty for some reason.

" Edward let's give Alice her fun." I heard a ghostly chuckle and turned back tro Alice. " Do your damage."

"It's not damage, it's-"

"WHATEVER ALICE!"

* * *

A/N:** So how is it so farrrrrrrrr...hope you like it...I will update soon...I would really appreciate at least one review. One itty bitty review. hint hint**

**Well lots of love ARA**


	2. The Vows and Bright Light

**OKEEEHHHHHH...yeah...hope you liked the first chapter. I'm trying to type as much as I can right now because as i told Cloud-Strife-Wannabe ((yes, I like promoting people)) I usually have to use school computers so it may take awhile for me to update..((please don't hate me!!! holds up sheild)) Anyways...enjoy**

**Sadly...I do not own Twilight or any of the characers, places, and things ((except the plot)) hehehehehe thats all mine sniffle i want to own Twilight.  
Edward...Edward...I feel like Bella dreaming...I want Edward...actually strike that I want JASPER!!!! Maybe my new name should be Arabeth Anne Hale...like the sound of that...**

* * *

**Narrarators POV**

Alice had once again outdone herself. There were white wooden chairs in two sections on either side of the aisle. The rug leading between the two groups of chairs was a regal white and gold color. On either side of the carpet were tufts of green grass. The altar was covered by a white silk and lace canopy. There were pink, red and white roses intwined in the cloth covering the altar. The Cullen's backyard smelled like roses. It all looked like something out of a fairy tale. Upstairs in the house was total chaos compared to the serenity outside.

**Bellas POV **

"Okay Bella you can look now." I squeezed my eyes tight and slowly opened them, only to gasp. I looked beautiful. I mean really_, beautiful_. My long, dark, unruly hair had been straightned and then forced into curlers. Alice had pulled half my hair into a bun and had put babies breath and glitter in it. The rest of my hair hung in loose curls down my back. If my hair looked good, my make-up looked ten times better. Alice had put blush on my cheeks. Ususally, I would provide my own blush, but this was a pale, pink outline of my cheekbones that made them stand out. My eyes were outlined in a smoky brown color and I had the same color mascara on. My eyelids had a shimmery silver coat on top of them. My lips were outlined in a deep red, coincidently the color of blood.

"My god Alice! I look..."

"You look beautiful Bella." I whirled around to see Esme carrying my dress. Yes. my Anne of Green Gables Dress. _Edward is going to be begging me to jump into his golden bed._ That thought caused me to blush. _Curse my blushing! No blushing. NO BLUSHING! I'm now making that my own little chant. No blushing, no blushing._

"Okay Bella, time to get on your dress." Alice came over to me and unbuttoned my shirt. I had worn a button down as she had requested.

"Um, Alice I think I can dress myself." I piped up.

"But _I _can do it _faster_!" She continued to strip down my jeans and then handed me a pink and silver bag. "Why don't you go put these on Bella." I stared at the Victoria's Secret bag in slight horror. Alice nudged me forward, I didn't move. "Bella if you don't hurry up I'm going to do it for you!" I rushed into the bathroom.

When I re-emerged I could feel Alice's topaz eyes on me. "Okay so Rose picked out your sexy _new _undergarments, I picked out your _blue _gardner, Renee' let you _borrow_ her pearl and diamond necklace, and your earings are Edward's moms. So that's everything right? Something old, something new, something borrowed, adn something blue. Perfect." Alice clapped her hands and squealed like a little girl. She flashed her perfect teeth at me.

I shivered. "Alice can I put my dress on now? I'm kind of cold standing here in these cream, see-through, designy things!"

"Oh stop complaining!" I couldn't be sure but i could almost swear I heard her muttering something about 'Edward better love me for getting her into these.' _Gulp. _

"So Alice what exactly are you thinking about to keep Edward from seeing this?"

**Edwards POV**

"God damn it! I swear Jasper am I going to need pschycatric help after this?"

"What?" I could see through his little facade and it was annoying me, or scaring. Possibly both.

"If I have to see one more sex scene between you and Alice I am going to go to the Volutri. _And _I'm bringing Bella with me!"

Jasper only chuckled. "You need to get over your wedding jitters that is the only reason I am not swinging at you right now." _He knows he likes it._ I only glared after Jaspers thought. He realized his slip up and grinned sheepishly.

"Just to say I am NOT enjoying this. Alice has your "fun" as she calls it classified. By year. Month. Day. It's scary. You have been alive a little too long for my liking. It really scares me."

Jasper flashed a smile at me. "It should." I grimaced at my last attempt to see my bride. Alice was now revealing her favorite times.

"All I want to do is see my bride! It's not so much to ask is it?"

**Bellas POV**

"Where is my groom Alice? I want to see Edward."

"He's in his room. Must I remind you that you can _not _see Edward until you are walking down the aisle. That is besides the point though. Everyone is waiting downstairs. And i do mean _everyone_." Before I could ask what she meant she was dragging me to the window. I could see Jacobs motorcycle gleaming. Oh, great.

"Well, as they say it's now or never. Is Charlie ready?" I asked nervously. Alice nodded. "Here we go," I said taking a deep breath.

I walked down the stairs Rosalie adn Alice carrying my ridicously long train behind me. I was hoping I wasn't going to trip. I knew that if I did I would go flying -probably breaking many bones- and Alice and Rosalie would be able to walk away, unscathed. So I'm trying really hard not to be clumsy and fall. Actually, now that I think about it falling might not be too bad of an idea. If I fell than I might be near death meaning Carlisle would "doctor cure" me, by turning me into a vampire. Just as I was about to intentionally make myself trip, I heard Alice. "Don't you even think about it Bella. You are not ruinig this for me. Or Edward."

I sighed and thought about another problem: Jacob. How did he even get an invataion?!? As we got to the end of the stairs and spotted Charlie. He had actually started to warm up to the idea of me getting married. _Are those? Ohmygoodness! Charlie's crying!_ "You look beautiful Bells." Charlie walked outside and I gulped as I heard the wedding march. Carlisle had moved Edwards piano-one handly thanks to a dare- out to the terrace and it was he who played my march. Alice, Angela, and Rosalie were all my bridesmaids and they were walking ahead of me. Alice was my maiden of honor. Emmett, Jasper, and Ben were all groomsmen. I really did love it when Angela accepted to be my bridesmaid. Of course Ben was her date, I think he had been surprised by Edwards invatation for him to be a groomsmen. It wasn't like he would have given it to Mike Newton. (**A/N I hate Mike)** I can't even picture that. He and Jessica are coming to the wedding together I think. Lauren finally got over her grudge whrn Tyler asked her to my wedding. Nothing like a wedding to bring people together. I guess these are kind of weird thoughts to have walking down the aisle...

Everyone was looking at me as I walked dowm the aisle. I could almost make out the tears falling from Renee's eyes. I walked down the aisle and Charlie met me in the niddle. As we reached the altar Charlie handed me off to Edward. I finally looked up at Edward and as I did I tripped over the last bit of the carpeting but Edward caught me before I did too much damage. He chuckled and muttered 'silly Bella' in my ear. I looked out to the people in the chairs and was surprised to see Jacob giving me a thumbs up sign and mouthing 'be happy'. I turned back to Edward and the preacher. The preacher was talking about commitment and eternal love. That caused a titter of laughter from all of the vampires and me. For mine and Edwards love was more eternal than they can imagine. He went on to talk about 'till death do you part' and I knew Edward and I would be together forever. I could see Edward open his mouth.

"Bella, from the moment I met you I knew you were special. I've always known you were the one for me. The first time I heard you speak to me I felt that you could see into my soul. Even now, sometimes when you look at me, I can feel your eyes seeing through my pretenses. I will be here for you forever and always. I promise. I love you." His words brought tears to my eyes. Now it was my turn.

"Edward, I love you more than life itself. Everytime I feel your arms around me I feel weak at the knees. When I hear you whisper my name, or feel you kiss my hair I know we were meant for each other. I am yours and you are mine. I will love you until the end of time and beyond. I love you." I see Jacob rise akwardly from his seat carrying a golden pillow with white tassels. He walked towards me and held out the piullow. On it were two gold bands. One was a thick gold band-Edwards. The other was a thinner gold band with tiny diamonds embedded inside of it. I took Edwards ring and placed it upon his finger. Edward took mine and held it to the light. On the inside were the engraved words "You are my life now." Those words were the first he had said when he had confessed his love for me. He took the ring and slid it on my finger. Jacob nodded his head and went back to his seat.

"You may kiss the bride." Edward reached for me and I fell happily into his arms. His stone, marble lips were ontop of mine and his tongue danced in my mouth. He then traced my lips with his tongue. His breath hit me and I smiled. People stood up and clapped.

**Edwards POV**

I can feel Bellas small body as her hands slowly crept up my neck. I hesitantly removed my arms from her hips, when suddenly time slowed. Everything stopped and it seemed as if only my family and Bella could move. Suddenly a bright light emerged and surrounded my wife.

* * *

**So did you like it???? I like my cliffhanger. Do youuuuuuu????? I will not update until I get at least 4 reviews please!!!!!!**

**So what do you think of Cedric Diggory as Edward? And the chick off of In the Land of Woman and Zuthura for Bella????**


	3. The Angels Ultamatum

**First off I just want to thank everyone who is reading this. It makes me happy! For the people who reviewed I must thank you: FeatherDeath, BananaPeaceMonkey, Cubey4, annndddd yeah thats it. I really do appreciate it! Sooooo where did we leave off?? Oh i dont know i think Bella was about to die... NOT no way would I kill her!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I most definately do not own Twilight...((or do I????))

* * *

**

**Edawards POV**

I can hear Alice shout Bellas name, but I can't seem to move. All I can see is Bella. A bright light shone all around her and the wind picked up. Bellas hair flew out of place and a few pins flew out of her hair."Bella?" I was starting to get scared. I will not let anything happen to her. She turned her brown orbs towards me. That was when everything changed. Bella gasped as bright white wings ripped from her back. Her wedding dress tore in the back as the huge, feathery masses came out between her shoulder blades. Around her head was a golden light. It took me a moment to realize it was a halo. "Bella?" I asked again. She looked deep into my eyes.

When she opened her mouth it wasn't her voice I heard. Out of her mouth came a chorus of song. "Edward." She said my name softly. "You once said that you believed I was a demon sent from hell to ruin you. You were wrong. Oh so wrong."

"I know Bella I know. You were-are- the best thing that has ever happened to me." My baby smiled as the light around her grew brighter.

"Thank you Edward, but as I said you were wrong. I'm just the opposite. I am an Angel. I was sent to save you." I can hear Emmett whistle. Bella laughed eerily and looked at Emmett. "Yes, weird is it?" Emmett took an invoulantary step backwards. Bella looked back at me. "It's Your choice Edward. Before you decide though, there is a slight catch. Only you and I would be able to go to heaven-at least for now. the rest of our family would stay here. Although, if you didn't come to heaven with me we all stay here and do as we planned. No changes, just uncertainty. I'm not asking you to decide now. Just think about it."

I was silent. I couldn't make my lips move. My brain was screaming at me. It was screaming at my lips to move, but they wouldn't. If my heart could beat, it would have ripped out of my chest. "edward I implore you not to say anything to me once the light goes away. I woon't remember any of this. You will probably only scare me." All I could do was nod mutely. Bella looked out to the crowd. "Nobody else is seeing this." I looked out towrds Jacob. "No not even he is able to see this. Time is stilled." Bella smiled. "Well I guess I should let myself get back to the wedding..."

With a flash she was gone. At least, the wings, light, and the halo went away. All that was left was my beautiful bride, and the ultamtum dangling over my head. Bella was standing there hair up, and dress intact. It's as if none of this ever happened. I would have thought I was dillusional if I couldn't read my families thoughts. They all looked towards me, an unspoken question hanging in the air_. Would I leave them_? I could see my whole family was shocked and mildly confused. I could feel Bella looking at me as I looked at my -our- family. I just smiled down at her and led her down the aisle.

**Bellas POV**

Edward looked odd for a moment, a mixture of confusion, fear, and thoughtfullness. In an instant that look was hidden by a smile. As he said in our vows I can see through his pretenses. I sighed. I'll ask him about it later. I locked arms with him as people threw rice at us. Edward was laughing, his velvety voice booming across the yard. It's funny all of the sounds you hear when you aren't paying attention. I could hear clapping, crying, and birds chirping. I could also feel the chill of having Edwards arm entwined in mine. "I love you."

* * *

**I know this is a REALLY short chapter, but it is really important. The next chapterf will be long I promise. I really wanted to update for everyone who is reading this, but now I need to write more so I can get back to typing quicker. So, Im sorry...please don't hate me**

**If you guys review it might help me go faster. I love seeing REVIEW ALERT in my inbox...it makes me smile. I'll give you a biscuit. A yummy biscuit.**


End file.
